


The Memories of the Pendents

by shadowkloud



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkloud/pseuds/shadowkloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 13 generations, the Crocker-Egbert family has been passing along a pendent, small and blue-grey in color, with an unknown symbol engraved in to it. John gets the pendent for his birthday and summons the demon living in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. Don't hate me for trying. Haters are welcomed to fuck themselves ^_^. Please give feed back.   
> L: I'm so done with their bull shit and making me edit this crap. Have a good time  
> K: go fuck yourself. im just done with my life.   
> (Jumps outs window)  
> L: (throws hands up and walks away from broken window)   
> nopnopenopenopenopenope Fuck this shit   
> (walks back to window)  
> Screw you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. Don't hate me for trying. Haters are welcomed to fuck themselves ^_^. Please give feed back. I am currently fixing this story. I will try to update as much as I can. Please give me any feedback. And I am not dead, just very busy. Go forth my klouds and destroy everything.

Prologue

“Nanna! Please tell me a story before bed?” John, at the young age of six, begged his nanna as she tucked him to bed.

“Sure John I’ll tell you a story. Hmmm, now which one?” Nanna asked herself, “Ahh I have one. This story is about a boy, his sister, and a demon. A long time ago this boy was walking through the woods, when he heard a cry for help. Hearing the cry the boy ran to help the voice. When he found the being crying for help, he couldn’t believe what he saw. It was a magic creature caught in a devils trap. The magic creature had one leg stuck in a hole and the other being bent in odd angle in the hunter's trap. The boy saw this and tried to help the poor creature before hunters came to check their traps, the boy pulled his knife and started to saw the trap that around the creatures…”

“Nanna can we name the creature, Kar...kat” John said as he was interrupted by a yawn.

“Sure John. Hoo hoo. Why Karkat though?” His nanna asked.

“It just sounds right.” John said sleepy.

“Well then,” nanna continued onward with the story. “The boy cut the hunter's trap around Karkat’s leg. Once the boy was done, he helped Karkat get out the hole. Seeing that Karkat was no fit to be on his own, boy took Karkat to his house on the outskirts of the woods, where he and his older sister lived. When the boy finally got to his home, Karkat’s leg was was doing slightly better, but was still bent at an odd angle. The boy called for his sister, knowing that she was a witch, but a good one at that. The sister fixed Karkat’s leg and Karkat was indebted to the boy and his sister from saving him from death. As years past, Karkat and the boy grew closer than ever to the point that the boy trust Karkat with his memories when the boy dies. Karkat sad but hopeful, promised that he would do that. When the boy pasted, Karkat was truly heartbroken, but took the boy’s memories to keep his promise. The sister seeing how heartbroken Karkat had become cast a spell on to Karkat so that he could reunited with the boy. She then turned Karkat into a small pendent. Then cast a spell over then pendent, fulfilling her promise. For Karkat to be reunited with him.” Nanna finished. She looked over and saw that John was fast asleep. She kissed his forehead and started walking out the door. When she turned back to look at him one last time she saw a figure hovering over John.

“Goodnight John...and Karkat.” She said with a smile then closed the door and walked off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day “John wake up. Nanna and I have a surprise for you downstairs.” John’s dad said shaking John until he woke up.

“Gimme five more minutes dad. I wanna sleep.” John said as he turned over, away from his dad.

“Well someone won’t get his birthday if he doesn't wake up.” His dad said getting up and starts to walking out the door. With that John bolts awake and starts to get dressed for the day. As John gets downstairs, he sees that his Dad and Nanna had a birthday cake in there hands and party hats on the table. He rushes over and hugs his guardians. After cake, John's nanna gave him a little grey box with a red bow. John opened the box and pulls out a small pendent with a small jewel in the middle.

“John this has been in the family for generations. Please take care of it.” his Nanna said. “Always keep it on you.”

With that John keep the pendent safe around his neck for the next 10 years. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 Years Later

“Why did Nanna want me to keep this.” John said as he pulled out he pendent from his shirt. “She never told me it’s history, only that it was important and to keep with me wherever I go. Why did she have to go.” He pulling off the pendent, then removed his glasses. After a while John fell into a deep asleep. When John was deeply asleep he said “Goodnight Karkat.”

* * *

Chapter One

“John you need to get up or you will be late for school.” his dad called from the other side of the door.

“I'm getting up.” called John. Getting up from his bed he went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. He headed downstairs to grab breakfast.

“Bye dad see you after school.” he called. As he rushed out the door in order to get to the bus stop on time.

When John got to school, he headed to his homeroom, waiting for the day to be over already. While he waited he pulled out the pendent he got from his dead nanna. He studied it for awhile, he notice that it was turning into a blueish grey color, and this weird symbol appearing, like a wind symbol going through the zodiac cancer sign. ‘ _Huh. that's new. I wonder what it means._ ’ John thought.

“Hey fag, where did you get that girly necklace.” called a classmate as they walked to their seat.

“It was my Nanna's” John said.

“Was your Nanna a….” the bully started.

“My Nanna is dead.” he said, interrupted him. The bully shut up and left him alone.

During the his English class John kept hearing his name being called, but no one was looking toward him. John went through the day without to much happening, until lunch when he heard the voice calling him again. As he look up from his lunch he saw no one was paying attention to him. He went back to eat till the voice called out again, closer, like it was right next his ear. Except when he looked around he saw no one. John ignored the voice and continued eating. After lunch, John went to his last class, PE. PE wasn't that interesting, just running around the track a few times. While John was running the voice was still calling him, but he ignored it anyway. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the voice. When PE was over, John headed to the bus stop, he got on and pulled out his pendent, the voice stop entirely. John got home and notice that his Dad wasn't home, but left a note saying that he had a meeting in town and saying that he won’t be home until later that night. It also said that he was proud of John no matter what.

John made himself an after school snack, then went to his room to work on his homework he had. When John got to his room he found a person waiting on his bed. Before he could scream, the person had rushed over and put his hand over his mouth.

“I swear to gog, John if you scream. I won't be responsible for what happens next.” he said. John assuming it was a guy. His voice sounding really familiar. “Now when I move my hand are you not going to scream. Got it.” John scared for what would happen, shakes his head yes. “Good.” he said as he removed his hand away from John's mouth.

John took a deep breath and asked, “Who are you and what are you doing in my house?”

“You don't remember… Wait of fucking course you don't remember me. As for what I'm doing in your house. I have always been here.” he said.

“What do you mean you've always been here. As far as I know I just met you.” John asked panicked, because for all he knows this could be a serial killer, but he felt he could trust his life with him.

“What's your name?” he asked.

“Do you honestly don't remember me?” he asked, “Sigh, fine, I'll tell you. My name is Karkat.”

John gets a good look at Karkat, he is a few inches taller than him, he has very pale skin. Eyes that are red, and hair that a very dark brown, it also sticks up in every direction.

“Wait wait wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that you're Karkat, but Karkat was character in my Nana's story.” John said looking a little frantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is my first fan-fiction. Haters are welcomed. Until next time...  
> Shadowkloud signing off


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. I couldn't get the colors for the pesterlog, I'm sorry. But anyway on with the show

Chapter Two

“Wait wait wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that you're Karkat, but Karkat was character in my Nanna's story.” John said looking a little frantic. 

“Yes I'm the Karkat from you Nanna's story, but John think about. Why would she continue the story with Karkat and not with what she had before?” Karkat asked, he look like he really wanted to tell you something, but couldn't. 

“Well, uh, because she was a nice lady and…” the look on Karkat’s face was saying that John was heading in the wrong direction.

“Is that your actual name, and then why didn't she name the other two. The boy and his sister?” John questioned.

“Because she didn't want you to remember and feel pain.” Karkat said, his look softening but he was still frustrated. “You would have the feeling that you forgot something very important. John think long and hard about the story. What happened at the end?” 

“What do you mean what happened at the end? The boy died. The magical creature took his memories and the sister put a spell on the both of them.” John said.

“Yes, but what was the spell. Please remember I just wouldn't be able to….” He trails off, with a face of someone who just kicked a puppy.

“The sister sealed the magical creature inside a pendent saying he would only come out when he was reunited with the boy” John paused, actually thinking through on what Karkat had just stated.

“ Are you saying I'm  _ that _ boy!?” John asked looking a little concerned.

“Yes you’re the boy from the story, well at least your soul is.” Karkat answered. Then taking a deep breath, like the weight was off his shoulders.

“I think I need to lay down.” John wavered, before passing out where he was standing, falling into Karkat’s arms. Karkat catches John and carried him to his bed and let him.

_ ‘Well Fuck!’ _ Karkat took John sleeping form and puts him his bed. Karkat paced around the room, before joining John and wrapping his arms around his waist and drifting off into sleep, dreaming of the pass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Flashback _

_I was watching the sleeping 8 year old John, through the pendent jewel, when I heard the door open. I castes my eyes towards it and saw that it was John's Grandmother that walk it._

_ “You know Karkat I won't be here forever. You're going to have to show yourself to him. Hoo hoo hoo.” Nanna said, “You knew the sister well right?” _

_ I lightly sway the pendent back and forth in order to answer with a yes. _

_“Well you should be informed that the spell castes on you by her.” Nanna paused in order to wait for my answer. Another shake of yes. “And that it allows you to be free when reunited with John's spirit right.”_

_ I shake the pendant once more. _

_ “Then why aren't you out yet? You have to protect him when I can't, Karkat.” She says with a sad look in her eyes, like she knows something I don’t. “Karkat promise me you show yourself to John when I'm gone. Be the friend he can trust no matter what. Please promise me that.”  _

_ I try to move out of the pendent to tell her, but something was blocking me. I keep pushing at the jewel till the point where I fall the hook John placed me on. I crash onto the floor scaring his Nanna. _

_“Hoo hoo hoo. It appears you can't leave huh. She put a very powerful spell on the pendant. Well just shake the pendent if you can promise me that when you do get out.” She said, with that sad look still in her eyes. I shake the pendent once more and she laughs again. “Hoo hoo hoo. Well I must be going to bed now. Goodnight Karkat. Goodnight John.” She says as she kissed John's forehead then puts me on the desk near his bed and leaves._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present Day

John wakes to see that he is facing someone's chest. He attempts to move, but can't seeing how a pair of arms are wrapped around him, trapping against their chest. John looks at the person, and figures that it's Karkat. Getting a good look at him, he notices that he didn't look quite different from yesterday. His hair got a lot darker, like he dipped his head in black paint. Looking closer at his face he takes notice of the razor sharp teeth poking out from his lips. He couldn't see his hands, but he can feel the sharp claws poking through his shirt. He also had a gray tint to his skin. John tried to move Karkat’s hands away so he can get up, but as soon as he touched Karkat, he bolts upright. John flailed, causing both him and Karkat to fall off the bed. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Karkat exclaimed, pissed off from falling off the bed.

“What do you mean what was that for. You're the one who scared me.” John complained to Karkat.

“I…. sorry.” Karkat said. John got off the floor and went his closest to pull out clothes to change into. As John pulled out clothes, Karkat got up from the floor and sits on the bed. John turns around and sees Karkat is sitting on the bed.

“Can you get out please?” John asked, embarrassed. 

“Why I've seen you get undress hundreds of times.” Karkat states matter of fact. 

“When have you seen me get naked.” John squeaks, a blush rising to his face.

“John. I seen it though the fucking pendent. I can see out, people can't see in.” Karkat explains.

“Wh-what. J-just get out-t” John stuttered. His blush progressively getting darker the longer Karkat stayed.

“Fine. Yell if you need anything.” Karkat says as he gets up and walks out the bedroom door, closing it behind him. Karkat makes his way downstairs. When he gets downstairs he notices that someone, or someones, were watching the house. Very, very quietly Karkat went back upstairs. Karkat go to John's room and knocked softly.

“John I'm coming in and I'm going back into the pendent. There are four men watching the house. I don't know what they want but I need to get back into the pendent if you don't want them to come to the house. If they knock don't answer. I don't trust them.” Karkat whispering through the door, but loud enough for John to hear.

John opens the door to let Karkat inside. “Are you sure they're watching this house?” He asked.

“Yes I'm sure. I not sure what they want. Wait actually I'm not going back into the pendent, just incase they have a sensor that can detect magic. We need to be quiet and not make a sound, and act like we are not home.” Karkat said.

“But Karkat what if they have heat sensors?” John asked. 

“We still don't act like we're here. The last think I need is you getting hurt.” Karkat says as he moves toward the window to see where the four men are. Karkat gets to the window to see a black van go off into the distance, away from the house. “Okay it looks like they're gone, but let me check to see if all of them are gone.” with that Karkat disappears out the door, John who has been shirtless, throws on his shirt and head to his computer to see if his cousin Jade has answered him yet. 

John opens pesterchum, he sees that Jade didn't answer him yet. ‘No surprise there. She's probably busy with her grandpa, hunting or something.’ John thought. 

“They're all gone.” Karkat said scaring John.

“GAHH!!” John screamed, “ Don't sneak up on me!!”

“Whatever.” said Karkat as he laid down on the bed and closes his eyes.

‘What crawled up his butt and died.’ John thought as he turned back to his computer, he notices that Jade was pestering him.

gardenGnostic [ GG ] began pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ] at 7:45 am

GG: john you need to talk to me :)

EB: oh yea i did

EB: i was wondering if you are looking for a while. i was wondering when you'd be visiting. your grandpa said you can right?

GG: i'm sorry John i can't visit. :( 

GG: grandpa is very sick. it looks like he's on death row. i don't know what he caught, but he's very sick. like he can't move sick.

EB: oh i very sorry to hear that. i hope he gets better. :(

EB: i'll tell my dad what's happened. maybe we can get a trip to visit you and your grandpa

GG: that won't do john. I'm sorry but grandpa isn't fit for visitors, i wouldn't want you or your dad to catch what he has. :( 

GG: i wish you can come

EB: how's bec doing with all this?

GG: bec hasn't really left grandpa's side since he was bed ridden.

GG: sorry john i need to go it's grandpa's feeding time.

gardenGnostic [ GG ] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ] at 8:15 am

“Who's was that?” Karkat asked still lying on the bed.

“My cousin Jade.” John said sadly

“John what's wrong?” Karkat asked hearing the sadness in John's voice.

“Nothing.” John said turning away from Karkat 

Karkat got up from the bed quietly and walked to John sitting in his chair. Spinning him around so he can look John in the face.

“John don't give me that bullshit that it's nothing. Tell me what is wrong.” 

“Well Jade and her grandpa were planning to come here and visiting us for a month in the summer. But now she can't because her grandpa got a really bad sickness, and he can't move.” John said on the verge of tears.

“Shhhhh.” Karkat said as he pulled John into a hug, “It will be okay.”

John cried into Karkat’s chest for 10 minutes before he stop and look at Karkat.

“You good?” he asked John.

“Yea I'm good.” John hiccups, looking at the clock and sees that it's 8:28 am, happy that it was the fucking weekend. “You want breakfast?” 

“Sure.” Karkat says. They leave John's room to go eat breakfast.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell there are a lot of scene changing going on, but you will have to suffer, and I'm not apologizing. Eith that being said, go forth and cause destruction my little koulds

_ Flashback _

_ ‘It's been three days since I've see John. Fuck I hope he's okay. I can't believe that he forgot the fucking pendent. If I could get out of this fucking prison I would strangle him. I can't blame him though. He is only 9 years old.’ I thought. ‘I still can't believe that his nanna is dead, and it's only been 5 months. I wish I could have comfort him.’ I hear a door opening and try to move the pendent to see who has come. Before I can move, the pendent is being lifted and I see that it's John. He lifts the pendent chain up and over his head. Then he tucks me under his shirt, like he has for the last three years. I feel him leave his room and down the stairs, probably to running to his father for gog knows what. “John if you can hear me I will always be here for you” I say, but knowing it's useless, no one can hear me anyway. ‘Well I at least I'm around his neck now.’ _

Present day

“Karkat. Earth to Karkat.” John says, as he snaps his fingers in Karkat’s face.

“Huh. What do you want?” Karkat asked.

“I said what do you want for Breakfast?” John questioned.

“I don't care whatever you want.” Karkat said turning his head away from John to stare out the kitchen window.

“Well you're having cereal.” John said, pulling out two bowls and grabbing a box of off brand cereal from the top of the fridge and the milk from inside the fridge. Then pouring the cereal and milk into the bowls. As John puts back the cereal and milk, he grabs two spoons and the bowls of cereal, then placing one bowl in front of Karkat and sitting down with a bowl in front of him starts eating.

Halfway through a bite John asks “Karkat aren't you going to eat?”

“Huh. Oh yea.” Karkat said taking a bite from his cereal.

They ate in silence until John broke with “Hey Karkat what exactly can you do?”

“What do you mean?” Karkat asked back.

“Well you're a magical creature.  Are you a magic creature? Anyway,  I'm just wondering what you can do is all.” 

“Yes John, I’m a magic creature of sorts. No I’m not going to explain what right now. But I  can do many things. Like I could turn you into a pig if you cross me.” Karkat said jokingly.

“No you can't. But I'm serious here I really want to know. Can you really protect me?” John questioned, looking a little worried.

“Yes I can protect you. I conceal my looks, to make me look more human, and change my shape to blend in, if I needed to move at the speed of sound. I can sense other presences, like people, the power to give, take or alter memories, to charm someone, and keep us hidden if needed. I can heal minor injuries, most common poisons. ” Karkat said.

“What do you mean conceal your looks to make you look human?” John asked.

“You really think I look like this? No I don't I only look this because I don't need your dad freaking out when he sees me, or anybody else for that matter. I'll show you my true form some other day.” he said as if he could read John's mind.

“Okay. How did you get out of the my pendent?” John questioned.

“You were calling me. That's how I left the first time. First time being when you first heard the story from your Nanna.” Karkat said.

“What do you mean I was calling you?” Asked John.

“Was is this 20 questions or something?” Karkat exclaiming.

“I'm just curious that's all.” John  countered.

“I'm not sure how you were calling me, but you were. I think it was your soul, like subconsciously. you've been doing ever since you were younger.” Karkat explained.

“How come you…” John said

“I DON'T FUCKING KNOW JOHN. IT JUST HAPPENED!!!” yelled Karkat avoiding his question.

“Okay, okay. No need to yell. I'm sorry for asking.” John said sheepishly.

“No it's not your fault. Like you said, you were curious.” Karkat said, “Sigh. I'm sorry for exploding. I'm not use to people asking me questions.”

“Hey Karkat...what exactly do you mean you can alter memories?” John questioned, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

“If I needed to blend in a place to hide for wharves reason. I would give people fake memories to hide myself. Or if I needed to get information out of someone I could do it. Or I can take memories to keep anyone from finding me or anyone I care about.” Karkat said. 

“Would you do that to me?” John asked washing the dishes.

“Only if you want me to.” Karkat stated. “Like I said, it a big if I need to do that.”

“Oh, cool. Well at least I don't have to worry about you messing with my memory.” John said turning and smiling at Karkat while drying the dishes and putting them away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Somewhere else on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. _

Jade moved away from her computer, after lying to her cousin John about her grandpa being deathly sick, but she couldn't dare tell John that her grandpa is dead. That's he's been dead for ten years. Jade gets up and moves to the pot brewing on the stove.

“Can I trust John enough to tell him that I'm a witch?” Jade asked to no one out loud. Jade checks the pot and sees that it's almost done. She looks over at table and sees the spell book. She goes over and checks it to make sure this potion will work. “I wonder if John has gotten Karkat out of that pendent yet.” Jade moves to the living room to check on her dog, Becquerel. To her surprise Bec isn't there. “Hmmm I wonder if he's outside then.” Jade wonders out loud, “Oh well. Looks like he'll get his stake later. I suppose.” With that she's goes back into the kitchen and continues to work on the potion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Back with John & Karkat. _

“John pause the movie.” Karkat said, getting up to check the window.

“Karkat it's probably my dad.” John said while pausing the movie.

“I know what your dad's car sounds like, this isn't it.” He said barely moving the curtain to see what is outside. His suspicion being confirmed when I black van pulls up across the house. “John it's not you dad. It the same four that were here early. We must be very quiet and get away from the front door. Come on we can hide in your room.”

“Karkat what are you talking about. What if it's just the neighbors.” John said, but turning off the TV anyway.

“I'm sure your neighbors park on the curb. This van isn't parked in front of a house.” Karkat said moving away from the window and going towards stairs. “Come on John it would be safer in your room then in the living room.” John followed Karkat up the stairs to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ In the black van _

“Hey Slick are you sure this is the house where the reading came from?” Asked a smooth voice behind the wheel.

“Yes I'm sure Droog. Turn off the van before people call the cops.” the one who is Slick, he a had a voice of a smoker. “Hearts get the scanners ready. I want to find this demon and send it back to the pits of hell.” 

The one who is known as Hearts moves to one of the vans walls and starts to push buttons and turn knobs. Hearts turns one more knob and the tv screen goes on, but with some static. It shows live footage of John's house but in infrared. A man who is short and a little on the chubby side jumps on his seat and moves to the screen, but accidentally bumps into the side and the screen goes static completely. 

“DEUCE!!! YOU MESS UP THE SIGNAL!!!” yelled Slick, pushing the man named Deuce out of the way.

“Slick I saw a curtain move from the first floor.” Droog said looking through binoculars.

“Damn. Hearts get the feed back on. Deuce get in the front seat and don't touch anything. Droog just keep an eye on that house.”

Hearts turns a knob again and the footage comes back. It shows two figures on the second floor. 

“One of those must be the demon. We should go in now and eliminate it before it claims another soul.” Slick says pulling out one of his many knives.

“Wait Slick. Someone pulled up to the house. We need to leave before they notice us snooping. Buckle up.” Droog said as he started up the van and sped off. 

“You will go back to hell before you know it demon.” Slick said as held onto the side of the van.

_ Back with John and Karkat _

“John! I'm home early!” His dad called from downstairs. “John you home!”

“Just in my room!” John called backed, “Kay Karkat I'm gonna spend time with my Dad. Let's forget about that black van for today.” John says as leaves his room to go to his dad downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why EverChangingMetamorphmagus isn't here, well she doesn't know I'm fixing these, so shhhhhh, and don't tell her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, John missed the action. Slick has a foul mouth. Karkat gets left behind. Well there's nothing left to do then to go forth and destroy everyone's life, my little klouds.

_ ‘No. No. No. No. No. No!' _ John thought as he ran to his bus stop. ' _ This can't be happening! God damn it!' _ Running faster as an attempt to get there before the bus left. As he got closer he could see the doors closing. 

“STOP!!!” John screamed, the bus stopping to let John in. John barley got to his seat before the bus started moving again sending falling into his seat. 

“JOHN WAIT YOU FORgot the….” Karkat yelled as John left the house onto the bus, “pendent.” sighing Karkat closed and locked the door. When he gets to the couch he sees a black van appear around the corner. Cursing Karkat ran up stairs to hide the pendent and himself from the van. Searching John's room, he finds a draw in John computer desk with a secret compartment where you have to poke it with something small. Karkat’s smallest fingernail was able to fit in it and lift the panel up and hide the pendent in there. After making sure that the compartment was hidden he put himself back into the pendent, accidently alerting the black van of his presence. The black van pulls up and near John's house. 

“Quick into the house. We must rid this family of this goddamn demon.” Slick said as he dashed out of the van and running up to the front door, turning the knob, he took notice that it's locked. 

“Droog find a backdoor or an open window we can get into. Boxcars get the equipment. Deuce don't under any circumstances blow anything up.” Slick ordered.

“Slick there's an unlocked door over here.” called Droog from the back. Slick and the rest of them walk through the back door to find a washer dryer connected to a kitchen. 

“Search the entire house, high and low. Leave no place unturned. Nothing goes unchecked. Report to me if you find anything. Now split up. Deuce DO NOT blow anything up.” Slick ordered. The Midnight crew has split up and started searching the house for any sign of Karkat or the pendent. As Deuce and Boxcars search the downstairs area, Slick and Droog search the upstairs. Droog checks the bathroom, while Slick checks one of the closed doors, which happens to be Mr. Egbert's room, Slick sees that it is a well kept business man and decided to check very quickly. After checking everything in the room and finding nothing.

“Hey Slick the reading is coming from behind this door. But the reading is faint now, almost non existent.” Droog says pointing to the one room you haven't check yet. 

“Well what are you waiting for. Open it and search the room.” Slick says going over to the door. He reaches for the knob and turns it.

Karkat’s POV

I hear the door open and two guys walk in. I hear them search the room, looking for me, no doubt. ‘Good luck finding me fuckers.’ I though as they walk round the room. I hear one of them start to check John chest in the corner, opposite of the computer desk. ‘If one of them is checking the chest, then the other is checking the closet next to the computer desk.’ I thought as I hear shifting real close to the draw. ‘Fuck I can't tell if it's the papers on the desk or the cds and dvds cases. Wait those are the dvds and cds. They're opening and closing. Gog I hope they don't look under the window or my plan will be foiled.’ I thought sarcastically as I hear one them say.

“Droog check under the bed mattress.” …

“Then check his drawers. I'll check this desk.” ...

I feel the desk being shaken to check any rattling, then the draw I'm hiding in open. ‘Oh no I've been found. Fuckers can’t even hear me taunting them. No just to your left. Nope your other left you fucktard.’ thought as a hand starts messing with school supplies and a text book. When the hand passes over where I am, I taunt him some more. ‘You know if I wasn't hiding I would tell you that your right over the pendent.’ the hand moves out of the draw and I hear it banging on the sides trying to find a the secret compartment. ‘Hey idiot can't find a secret compartment because you'd have to be smaller than this pendant.’ I thought as the man checks under the draw trying to find anything. His hand glosses over the small slit in the draw then...

“FUCK!!” ….

“Oh I wonder Droog.” ….

“No I didn't find anything in the desk.” …. 

“Got fucking pinched by a spring under this draw.” ….

“Yeah I figured that out. Let's go before someone calls the cops.” ….

I feel him kick the draw shut and stomp off. I hear them leave the room talking but I can't make out what they were saying. I feel and hear the back door slam and a car drive off.

‘Well they didn't find me, but they were so close. Maybe I should taunted them more. I should survey the damage they did, but that kick jammed the drawer hiding me. I'll just wait for John to get home.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Karkat stuck in a drawer. It could've been worst that's for sure. Gog EverChaningMetaphmagus is going to kill me. SO don't tell them.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stressing myself out at school. but who cares 'bout my personal life, hehehehe. So what are you still doing here, go out and cause mass destruction my little klouds

_ Time _ _ skip to After school _

John walk up his driveway to his house thinking ‘I can believe I forgot a shirt today. Glad I grabbed my sweater.’ As he pulls out his keys from his and unlocks the door. ‘Funny don't remember locking it….Wait Karkat inside.’ When he opened the door he sees his entire house a mess. Pillows thrown, movies scattered, a few of the pictures off the walls. John walks into the kitchen and sees that it's not much better. A few dishes were broken on the floor and the trash bin turned upside down, there was cake on the fridge door and floor. Subconsciously reaching for his neck to check the pendent, he noticing he didn't have it. John started to panic and run up to his room, hoping it was there. When he opened his door his room was a mess. Dvds on the floor, his clothes were thrown haphazardly across the room, his bed mattress completely off its frame, his computer desk drawer pulled out and look jammed. 

“Karkat?” John called, “Karkat where are you?” 

‘Where do you think assmunch’ Karkat said inside John's head.

“Like hell I know where you are. Karkat just tell me where you are.” John said a little panicked.

‘In your computer drawer, in that secret compartment. Be careful the drawer is jammed.’ Karkat said again in his head.

John moved to the computer drawer and pulled it open, only to get it stuck more. “Okay I'm going to push it closed brace yourself.” John said before pushing

‘Ahh yes brace myself within the pendent.’ Karkat said sarcastically.

“One. Two. Three.” John said pushing on each count, till it slid close then John pulled it, until the drawer came off its hinges. “AAAAHHHH.” John yelled as he fell backwards. Gaining his balance, John took everything out of the draw then proceeded to turn it over. Grabbing a pencil he pushed into the slit in the corner and pushing with pencil he popped the fake bottom off. The pendent came tumbling out, into John's awaiting hand. 

“How did you get in there?” John asked putting everything back into the drawer, then placing it on the floor under the desk.

‘I was looking for a safe place to hide the pendent, because when you left the black van pulled up. Not thinking I searched your room for somewhere to hide. I was looking high and low, but very quickly. I looked under the drawer and found the small hole there, and using my smallest finger nail, pushed it open. I realize that it was a secret compartment in your desk so I hid the pendent in there. And after making sure everything was the you left it this morning, I put myself in the pendent accidently alerting the people in the black van. Next thing I fucking know was that they were searching the house.’ Karkat explained as John put the bed back in its rightful place and picking up his clothes and throwing them either in the closet or dresser.

“Do you know how many guys were looking in the house?” John asked picking up the dvds and placing them back on the small shelf next to the desk.

‘Two came up here and check out the upstairs and your room. I heard four muffled voices come from downstairs after the two men left your room.’ Karkat said, ‘Now can I get out of this fucking pendent.’ 

“Oh right. How do I get you out?” John asked sheepishly.

‘Just put me down on a flat surface. I'll do the fucking rest.’ Karkat said slightly annoyed. John puts him down on the top of his dresser and the pendent starts to flash. John taking a step back and sees Karkat appeared and for a brief second John thought he saw a figure with horns and grey skin before the light got brighter and John had to cover his eyes. He took a step back and fell onto the bed. John looked back and saw Karkat squatting on the dresser looking at John like he had grown another head. 

“What are you looking at fuckface.” Karkat said getting off the dresser.

“You had horns and grey skin.” John said getting off the bed. 

“The fuck are you talking about. Wait were you looking at the pendent as I was getting out?” Karkat said as he was going over to John, surveying the area.

“Well yea. I wanted to know how you got out. He he he.” John saying looking anywhere but at Karkat. 

“You know, fine. Whatever. Let's check downstairs to make sure nothing is stolen or broken.” Karkat says as he leaves the room to check downstairs. John checking the damage upstairs when he here's Karkat calling for him.

“Coming.” John called as went down the stairs. “What do you need Karkat?” 

“Well. Your house is a fucking mess and I ain't fucking cleaning this by myself.” Karkat said throwing a broom at John. “You get the kitchen. I'll fix the living room.”

John moves to the kitchen and starts to sweep up the floor and any broken glass. John sweeps the glass into a pile then pulls out a bench brush and dustpan and moves the pile of broken plates to the trash. “Karkat I'm going to take the trash put.” John calls as he exits from the back door. Karkat hears John but doesn't say anything back, instead he just fixes the harlequins figures on the self. John comes back in and goes into the living room and helps Karkat fix the couches. When Karkat moves to check the stair, is when they hear the front door look jiggle.

“Karkat go now dad is home.” John. whispers. Karkat nods and move silently to John's room. John's dad opens the door to find John pushing the couch to its original place.

“John what are you doing.” his dad asked putting his coat on the coat rack.

“Well I came home to the back door opened and the house a mess. I think we got broken into, but nothing was stolen from what I've seen. Just a few broken plates, a mug, and my desk drawer smashed closed, but other that those things nothing was damaged.

“Okay John. I'll double check to make sure they steal anything important of ours. I'm so proud of you.” His dad said moving and ruffling John's hair.

“Hey Dad!” John called fixing movies.

“Yes John?” his says from the kitchen.

“Umm… I have a friend whose parents are leaving for their honeymoon, and I was wondering if he could stay here, till they came back?” John asked seeing Karkat on the top of the stairs, listening. John waves him to go back in his room.

“That’s fine. He can sleep in your room. What is his name.” his dad ask walking back into the living room, Karkat dashing behind the wall.

“His name is Karkat.” John said shifting his eyes to where Karkat is.

“Okay have him come over tomorrow so I can meet him. When are his parents leaving?” his dad said fixing the picture frames and the knocked over vase.

“This week, but his parents said he can come over before.” John said.

“That’s fine John. Just have him come over after school tomorrow. Does he need your bus pass?” his dad asked

“I’ll figure it out later Dad, thanks you.” John says getting up,”I’m going to go to my room, I had a long day at school.”

“Sure son, but remember. I am always proud of you.” his dad said going to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember don't tell ECM about any of this. looks around to make sure she is not behind me.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have anything to say other than.......DEATH AND TEARS WILL BE SHED!!!!!! *ahem* sorry got a little carried away there, but yes there is a minor/major? character death, I won't tell you who, but it there and it will leave.you in tears. On that note, go and destroy everything and ruin everyone's lives my little klouds

_ The next Day after school _

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:18 pm

EB: dude you won’t believe what happened today.

EB: no like seriously you won’t believe what happened.

EB: dave stop ignoring me.

EB: dave i see you’re online

EB: DAVE!!

EB: nevermind. i’ll tell when you decide to answer. 

EB: i going to make food.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 3:30 pm

“Hey Karkat were you the cause of those kids falling down the stairs?” John said looking at the bed, where Karkat was laying down playing with pendent.

“Yeah it was somewhat me. I gave them a little depth perception difference.” Karkat said catching the pendent then throwing into the air again. “Plus they were bullying you. I didn’t like that. People picking on the weak, just to make them stronger. That makes me fucking angry. I had to do something.”

“Well it fine, they didn’t physically hurt me, but that was pretty funny when they turned around and missed the step on the stairs and went tumbling down. I almost wanted to say ‘Warned you bout those stairs man’. It was to funny. But thanks Karkat.” John said getting up and walking to the door. “You want food?”

“Yes, but as long as it’s not your father's bake goods. They’re delicious, but you keep feeding those to me and I won’t be able to fit back into the pendent.” Karkat said lying and snickering at John’s face.

“Why haven’t you told me this before. I wouldn’t have even given you the sweets. I gave you something else. I would have….mmmmfffff” John rambled before Karkat put a hand on his mouth.

“John I was joking. Even if I do get fat from the sweets. I’ll go into the pendent no matter what. It is kinda where I live. Till it breaks or….” Karkat is cut off by the front door opening and slamming.

“John? You here?” called John’s father.

“I’m here dad! Be down in a minute!” John called back, “I’ll bring you up some food when I’m done with my dad.” As John left the room, Karkat went back to his place on the bed, remembering how John use to do this as a kid.

_ Flashback _

_ John was sitting on the couch downstairs, waiting for his father to get off from work. He was going over his homework.  _

_ ‘Why does he need how to learn write _

_  cursive. His handwriting is fine. He should learn how to use a sword in battle. Wait this isn’t the same…’ _

_ “Who’s there?” John called out, looking up from his cursive homework. Looking around, seeing no one there. He goes back to writing.  _

_ ‘John can you hear me?’ I said. I waited for John to answer, but nothing came, so I tried again. ‘John can you hear me?’ a bit louder. _

_ John looked up from his homework again, but to the sound of his father coming home. John put his homework to the side of him and running to the door to greet his dad. I feel the pendent go up and down as John jumped up and down. I hear the door opening and John jumping into his father's arms. _

_ “Son I won't be able to do this anymore. You're going to a big boy.” I hear his father said. _

_ “I know but it's too fun to stop now.” John said pressing himself closer to his father, sandwiched me between them. _

_ ‘This reminds me of when he did this to his sister.’ I thought quietly. Being careful so that John won't freak out. _

_ “Karkat.” someone called. I could feel someone shaking me. “Karkat! Wake up!” _

Present Day

“Karkat! Wake up!” John said shaking Karkat causing him to shoot straight up and hit John right in the head. 

“Ow, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” Karkat chanted

“Owowowowowowow.” John said clutching his head.

“John why the fuck would you stand over somebody like that. Are you trying to give yourself a fucking concussion?” Karkat said rubbing his forehead, before moving and getting off the bed to check John's head.

John sees Karkat move towards him, moves his hand away from his forehead and says. “Well you weren't responding to anything I was saying. I was going to shake you awake, but you jolted up.”

Karkat looked at the bruise forming on John's forehead. “It's going to bruise, you can lie and say you fell off the bed or hit your head on the wall or headboard.” Karkat said moving away from John. He looks over and sees that John's computer is flashing. “Hey someone is trying to contact you.” 

John looked over and saw that dave is pestering him. “I'll go respond to him. Your snacks are on the side table.” He said getting up and pointing to the plate. Then moving to his computer.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 4:18 pm

TG: bro what was unbelievable that you had to interrupt my sick beats. yo 

TG: bro no seriously what was unbelievable?

EB: someone fell down the stairs man

EB: it was unbelievable

EB: so I was getting picked on by these bullies 

TG: wow you mean to tell me the my bro was getting pick on

TG: no one fucks with my bro

EB: daaaaaaaave

EB: it was like they were physically bullying me, just verbally. 

EB: are you going to interrupt me or can I go on with my story?

TG: shoots bro go on with it

EB: okay so these bullies forget that we were near the staircase. and like turn around and miss the steps and go crashing down

EB: everyone was laughing

EB: i almost had the urge to say “warn you about those stairs bro”

EB: but i didn't because teachers start filing out. 

EB: not to mention it was the end of the day

TG: dude

TG: that is fucking amazing 

TG: it would have been better if you did say “warn you about stairs bro.”

TG: but i can see why you didn't though

TG: now why were they bullying you in the first place?

EB: weeeeeeeell

EB: i bumped into one getting out of class 

EB: aaaaaaaand i made the mistake of opening my mouth

EB: not to mention that i knock their joint out of one their hands

TG: dude.

TG: shit brother calling me for something.

TG: got to go

EB: bye dave

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:15pm

“Hey John!!!” Karkat called from downstairs.

John ran down the stairs to see Karkat standing in front of his Nanna’s ern. “Karkat when did you get down here. Wait where’s my dad?”

“He left to go get baking supplies. Is this your nanna.” He said pointing to the ern and small portrait.

“Yeah. That is her.” John said having a sad look on his face.

“It's sad…”Karkat trails off. Then snapped back when he hears John yell in pain. “John what is it? JOHN!!” John just crumpled to the ground and passes out. Karkat rushes to grab him before he falls and know he shared one of his memories with him, and that memory was of his nanna dying. “John. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Karkat chants as he carries John to his bed and lays him down, then sitting in the computer chair and waiting for John to wake up and yell at him.

_ Flashback  _

_ I was hanging around John's neck when he removed the pendent and placed it on the counter next to his Nanna’s arm. _

_ “Nanna can you watch my necklace while I play outside?” Asked the eight year old John. _

_ “Yes John I can watch the pendent while you play outside.” his Nanna says as she makes some cookies. I hear John run out the backdoor. After I hear Nanna put down three trays of cookies, I hear John's father walk in and say. _

_ “Mom, I'm taking John to the store be back in an hour and a half.” He says grabbing his car keys off the counter. _

_ “Okay son. The cookies should be done by the time you get back.” She says. “Okay 12 minutes till this batch is done.”  _

_ “You say something mom?” John's dad called. _

_ “Just talking to myself dear.” Nanna said to John's father before it closed. _

_ 12 minutes pass, and the back door is thrown open. I feel nanna move me into her apron pocket before facing the person. “Hoo hoo hoo. Aren't you a green looking fellow.” I hear Nanna say before I feel her throw something at the person, before she's tackled to the ground. _

_ “Where is it?” asked a gruff voice. _

_ “Where is what?” Nanna asked mockingly. _

_ “Where is the pendent?” the voice asks again. _

_ “Oh that thing. It's not in this house anymore. It got shipped to an island in the middle of the Pacific. You will never see it again.” Nanna says. _

_ “Track the package. As for you we have no need for you anymore. Snowman finish her.” the gruff voice said.  _

_ I hear the clacking of heels hit the kitchen floor, then they stop in what I think is in front of Nanna. I hear this Snowman say. _

_ “I'm really sorry for this.” _

_ “No you're not. If you were sorry, you wouldn't kill me.” Nanna said with venom in her voice. _

_ “I guess you're right.” Snowman says.  _

_ The last thing I hear is Nanna’s heartbeat get slower and slower before it stops and Snowman walking to what I think is the oven, probably to turn it off, then leaving the house with a close of the back door. _

_ ‘Jane?’ I call out. I get no response. ‘JANE!’ I call again. There is still no response. I try to get out of the pendent to help her, but I end up falling out of her apron pocket. ‘JANE!!! YOU HAVE TO STAY ALIVE! JANE!!!’ I hear no breathing or heartbeat from her, but I do hear a car pull up. ‘That must be John and his dad.’ I still try to get out of the pendent but I can barely even shake the pendent. I hear someone walk into the kitchen and _

_ “DAAAD!!!! NANNA IS ON THE FLOOR!!!!” I hear John yell to his dad. I hear running then.  _

_ “John go into the living room.” his dad says. I feel myself get picked up, “John here you forgot your pendent.” His dad is too calm about this, but I guess he is only doing that so John doesn't freak out about it. _

_ “Thanks dad.” I hear John says as he puts me around his neck. _

_ ‘John I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything.’ I say as I feel John leave the kitchen.  _

_ It feels like hours, but I know it was probably only 45 minutes, and all the paramedics have left.  _

_ “Son, I have…. I have some bad news.” I hear John's father say. _

_ “Does it have to do with the men in the light blue clothes and bags?” John ask. I can hear the sadness in his voice. _

_ “Yes John. It has to do with them, and Nanna.” His father's says, his voice wavering.  _

_ “Is Nanna going to wake up?” John ask innocently. _

_ “No. Nanna is not going to wake up.” I hear waving even more, almost like he was going to cry. “Nanna is…. is…. is in a better place now.” his dad is definitely crying now. _

_ “Is Nanna dead?” John asked, I could feel his body shake when he asked that question. _

_ “Yes John, Nanna….Nanna is dead.” his dad said. _

_ I know John is crying now, because John is being held up against his father and shaking in his arms.  _

_ ‘Damn it. I wish I could have done something. I should have just died with them.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say I did cry during that but it was worth it. see you in the next chapter


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is chapter seven, I can't get the colors for the pesterchum, if anyone know how to do that. help me. but other than that go and cause destruction my little klouds.

John woke with a start. He looks over to see Karkat sleeping on the computer chair. Wiping the sweat off on his forehead, he gets up from his bed and goes over to Karkat. John shakes Karkat till he wakes up.

“Karkat, come on, wake up. I need to talk to you.” John whispers to him. Karkat wakes up with a jolt. He looks to sees John standing next to him.

“John are you okay?” Karkat questions as he gets up from the chair.

“Not really. I just had a pretty bad dream. I wanted to talk to you about it.” John murmurs, looking down. 

“What was it about?” Karkat asks quietly, moving himself and John toward the bed.

“It was about my Nanna dying.” John whispers quietly, sitting down on the bed, “But I know I wasn't there when it happened. It was like someone else's memory.”

“Well you are not wrong there.” Karkat stated.

“What do you mean?” John asked looking at Karkat.

“You weren't wrong about that it's someone else's memory. To honest with you, it's my memory. I tried everything I could do, but I was stuck in the pendant. No matter how hard I pushed against the walls, I couldn’t get out.” replied Karkat not meeting John's gaze.

“You mean to tell me that Nanna died and you couldn't even protect her.” John accused, sounding hurt and shifting away from Karkat.

“Yes, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even move. John you have to believe me. I never wanted your Nanna dead. She was too kind to me and you. If anything, I should have died a long time ago.” Karkat says as he gets up from the bed. Moving towards where the pendent lays on John's computer desk.

“Wait Karkat, I don't blame you for Nana's death. You said you couldn't get out, then you couldn't get out. You shouldn't have blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent.” John said following Karkat.

“I still blame myself for her death. If she would have given me to Jake, then none of this wouldn't be happening. She would be alive, and I would be long forgotten under some rock in the middle of nowhere. I would never see him again.” Karkat says as picks up the pendent.

“Karkat don't say that. No one could have predicted that Nanna was going to die. Karkat you are meant to be here….” 

“No I'm not. If I just died when he did, and NOT made that stupid fucking gog forsaken promise. YOU would still have your Nanna. AND THOSE MEN WOULDN'T COME HERE!” Karkat yelled and interrupted John. 

“Karkat first off don't yell. We have neighbors and my dad, who are probably sleeping. Second what do you mean when he did?” John asked.

“John you remember the story, and how I'm from it? The boy and I were close, really close, and his dying wish was for me to take his memories. To make sure when he's reborn to give them to his new self. I made that promise. I've been waiting for centuries, John. He finally gets reborn, but….” Karkat trails off, shoulders shaking from the force to not break out in tears. 

A few tears slip down anyway and John wipes a tear from his cheek.

“I guess that I'm that boy.” John says, “I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble, Karkat. It must be really hard to look at someone and see that they don't recognize you.”

“More like doesn't remember what we shared. But that is because of the memory thing.” Karkat says.

“Then how about you give me those memories back… and you don't have to hate yourself anymore, cause you would have filled your end of the promise.” John says trying to cheer up Karkat.

“It's not that simple. I just can't give you those memories. You have to want them.” Karkat says.

“Then I want…..” 

“NO. Not like that. You have to want them back. By that I mean your soul has to want them back. Plus I can't give them to you anyway.” Karkat interrupts John.

“Karkat, I just don't want you hurting anymore. Why can't you give them back?” John says moving to hug Karkat.

“I just can't.” Karkat says slightly moving into John's hug.

“Why not?”

“BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T!!” Karkat yells pushing John away.

“Karkat why can't you?” John asked, reaching out to Karkat.

“It's part of the fucking promise. If I had it my way, you'd already have those memories and we be fucking skipping off into the sunset. BUT I FUCKING CAN'T!” Karkat explains. “I'm sorry John, but I need sometime to myself.” Karkat disappears into the pendent.

John runs to catch the pendent before it falls to the ground.

“Karkat don't go. I'm sorry if I pushed you. Karkat?” John ask when he gets no response. John sees that the jewel in the middle get darker than usual, almost till the point where it looks like a regular rock.

“KARKAT!” John yells, because he doesn't want Karkat to leave him. Realizing that Karkat won't come out, John lays down in bed with the pendent clasped in his hand. 

“I'm sorry Karkat. I shouldn't have press you for answers.” John whispers falling into a light sleep.

* * *

 

John was sitting in class, waiting for the final bell to ring, signaling the end of the day. ‘It's been three days since Karkat went into the pendent.’ John thought as he tapped his pencil on the desk. John sighed for the fifteenth time that day. ‘I really upset him.’ John thought to himself.

_ RIIIIIIIIIIIIING _

John got up as the bell rang. He was packing his books when his phone vibrate. John pulls out his phone and sees that his Dad has texted him.

_ ‘Son I won't be coming home tonight. Try to be back by morning, but I can't guarantee. So proud of you. Love Dad’ _

_ ‘k dad. love you too john’ _

John was leaving class when the teacher calls back to him.

“John can you come here for a minute.” Called Ms. Smith.

“Sorry Ms. Smith, I got to catch the bus. Don't want walk home.” John said

“Okay John. Have a good rest of the day.” called Ms Smith.

John walk onto the bus and sat in his usual seat. John pulled out the pendent and said.

“Hey Karkat,  my dad is not going to be home, maybe we can talk about what happened. I'm sorry please just talk to me.” He whispered into the pendent. John gets home and goes straight up to his room. John goes to his bed and throws his backpack to the ground next his bed.

“Karkat I'm sorry I pushed you for answers!” John yelled. John throws the pendent at his door in a fit of outrage. The pendent clangs against the door, the noise snapped John of his anger fit. 

“Ahh. Karkat. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.” cried out John as he moved towards the pendent. As John went to pick up the pendent, a pounding headache starts in his head and the pendant gives off a bright flash. As the light becomes brighter, John's headache gets stronger, before anyone knows it John is passed on the floor, falling against the door. John has the pendent clutched tightly in his hand. The light dims and Karkat is standing, back towards John.

“Damn it John that fucking hurt.” Karkat noted rubbing the back of his head and shoulders. 

“John?” Karkat questioned turned around and bumped his foot into John's side,

“JOHN!!” Karkat bends down and sees that John is only passed out.

“Thank gog you're alive. I couldn't live myself if I let you leave me again. But…” Karkat notices that he is in the clothes and his skin is grey. He aso notices that his nails are very sharp. He looks exactly like when he was put into the pendant the first time.

“Fuuuck you got the memories. Shit fucking fuck GOG DAMMIT!!” Karkat picks up John bridal style to bring him to the to his bed and lays him down. He sees John's computer is flashing with a notification, Karkat moves and sees it's that Jade person.

gardenGnostic [ GG ] began pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ] at 3:52 pm

GG: john you there

GG: john i really need to talk to you

GG: john!!!

GG: john

GG: john

GG: john

GG: john

GG: john

GG: john

GG: john

EB: HOLY FUCK YOU'RE ANNOYING

GG: finally you got out of that pendent didn't you karkat?

EB: HOW IN THE EVER FLYING FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME

GG: karkat do you not recognize me?

EB: NO I FUCKING DONT

GG: karkat i’m hurt 

GG: you seriously recognize me

EB: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU

GG: karkat it's jade you know the sister

EB: WHAT THE FUCK HOW ARE YOU ALIVE

EB: WAIT, DON'T FUCKING TELL ME

EB: YOU DID THE SAME FUCKING SPELL AS YOU DID ON JOHN

EB: HOLY SHIT IF YOU DID I WILL FLIP MY FUCKING SHIT

GG: karkat calm down

GG: i’ll admit that I use the same spell, unlike john i have all my memories since birth, i was just never able to access them

GG: i was able to access them when my grandpa died :(

EB: WHAT DO YOU MEAN JAKE IS DEAD?

GG: well he died when these weird people came to the island and ask where is the pendent

GG: but he didn’t know what they were talking about 

GG: so they attack him

GG: he put up a good fight, killing about 10 of those people.

EB: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 10 OF THEM

GG: well there was 15 of them

GG: they each had a pool ball tattooed on their arms and the pool ball color hats

GG: he was able to kill 10 of them before he was killed :(

GG: i was hiding in the closest when it happened

EB: DO YOU KNOW WHICH ONES WERE LEFT?

GG: if my memory serves me correct 

GG: it was 7, 8, 10, 14, and 15 

GG: those were the numbers that grandpa didn’t killed from what i saw

GG: but…

EB: BUT…

GG; bec kill three more :)

EB: BEC   
EB: WHO THE HELL IS BEC?

GG: bec is my dog :)

GG: bec killed 10, 14, and 15

EB: SO ONLY TWO ARE LEFT?

GG: yeah, well from what i could see

GG: i also caught names too

EB: CAN YOU TELL ME

GG: sure, i caught spade slick, diamond droog, hearts boxcars, club deuce, crowbar and snowman

EB: I’VE HEARD OF THOSE NAMES.

EB: AT LEAST MOST OF THEM

EB: I THINK SLICK AND HIS GANG WAS HERE 

GG: here where?

EB: JOHN’S HOUSE. THEY ACTUALLY BROKE IN HERE AND STARTED LOOKING

GG: looking for what or who?

EB: THEY WERE LOOKING FOR ME OR THE PENDENT 

GG: did they damage the house? 

EB: NO BUT THEY DID DAMAGE A DRAWER BUT THAT’S IT

GG: why is john not answering?

EB: HE GOT HIS MEMORIES BACK

EB: BUT NOT HOW HE ORIGINALLY INTEND

EB: HE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE THROWN THE PENDENT AT THE DOOR

GG: karkat what happened

EB: I ACCIDENTALLY SHOW JOHN HOW HIS NANNA DIED

GG: karkat :(

EB:  THEN I KINDA TOLD HIM I NEEDED SOME TIME

EB: I DIDN’T ANSWER HIM THEN FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS

EB: I FELT HIM THROW THE PENDENT AGAINST SOMETHING

EB: I GOT OUT OF THE PENDENT AND SAW THAT JOHN WAS KNOCKED OUT AND CLUTCHING THE PENDANT IN HIS HAND

GG: karkat is the pendent crack 

GG: because if it is you can’t go back into it

GG: not to mention i also put jonathan powers in it to 

GG: but it was his request and he wouldn’t leave me alone till i did

EB: I CAN’T BLAME YOU THOUGH JONATHAN WAS A PERSISTENT LITTLE SHIT

EB: SO THAT WAS THE POWER I WAS FEELING 

GG: is the pendent broken in anyway

GG: check to see if the symbol is still there  

EB: AND IF IT’S NOT?

GG: he might not be able to handle the changes

Karkat moves away from the computer and goes over to John. He sees that the pendent is tightly in John’s hand. Karkat lightly pries John’s fingers away from the pendent. When Karkat finally gets John’s fingers away from the pendent he sees that its crack and the symbol is gone. Karkat looks at John to see him reaching out for something, Karkat moves his hand to John’s hand and John grasps his hand. Karkat looks at the pendent one more time before prying his hand away from John and puts the pendant back. 

EB: THE PENDENT IS CRACK RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE AND THE SYMBOL IS GONE

GG: that could be bad. you said that john is knocked out right. well when he wakes up, just make sure he doesn’t freak out or hurt himself.

GG: please karkat i don’t need anymore family being dead.

EB: I PROMISE THAT HE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID

EB: I SHOULD GO BEFORE ANY OF FRIENDS TRY TO PESTER HIM

GG: bye karkat

gardenGnostic [ GG ] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ] at 5:47 pm

Karkat puts Johns pesterchum to offline. He didn't want to talk to John's other friends, not until John was okay. 

“Fuck. I'm going to go to John's school. As long as I act like him I should be able to pass him off.” Karkat pauses and looks at John, he notices that John is still wearing his glasses. Karkat moves and takes them off and places them on the bedside table, “I should check to see if he has homework.” Karkat looks around for John's backpack, he sees it next to the bed. Karkat takes one more look at John before trying to do whatever homework John has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, don't know how to the colors, if you can comments that would be great thankyou.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be karkat's p.o.v. If you are wonder why, WELL WHY THE FUCK NOT YOU NOOKSUCKERS! karkat don't yell at the readers. Just go out and cause chaos my little klouds.

I turn off John's alarm and go to his dresser to look for something I can wear. As I'm getting dress I take one more look at John, I see that he is still sleeping, or well knocked out. I look down and finish getting dressed. I look at the mirror on John's closest and see I pass off as John except for my body structure, and my eyes which were staring at me as I looked in the mirror.

“Fuck this is going to take shit ton of energy to make me look like John and another fuck ton more to keep me like that.” I look at John through the mirror, “But I'll do anything for you.” I close my eyes when I feel my body slowly makes its way to they way John is built. I open my eyes and see that they're still red. I close them again and take a deep breath. I open them again and see they're blue, but not as blue as John's. “If no one looks closely I should pass them off.” I start to walk out the bedroom door when I forgot John's glasses. “Fuck need those to pass him off completely.” I walk back into his room and grab his glasses. I look one more time and sigh. “He'll need theses if he wakes up. I should leave a note for him too.” I grab a piece of paper from his desk and write to him.

Hey John. If you wake up and I am not here. don't worry. I just went to your school as you, so no one question why you weren't there. If you need to talk to me I'll have your old pesterchum handle.

Ghostlytrickster.

I'll see you when school over. Don't worry I'll give you the memories that happens today or whenever you fucking read this. Don’t freak out or anything.

-Karkat

“That should do it for him so he doesn't freak out. Sigh. I should get going though.” I walk out of his room and get down the stairs when I see a black van go down the street. I take a step back and run back up the stairs. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” I get back to John's room just to see the van turn the corner. “Shit of course they would come back. Fuck I should put a protective charm over him just in case.” I walk over to John and start to recite the charm. Once it's finish I move over to the note and put. 

Ps: If you wake up and see people in your room that isn't your dad or me. Don't scream and don't move. Just stay on the bed. I put a protective charm on you so they won't check the bed. Just stay still or hide till I get back from your stupid school.

I move from the letter and check the time. Seeing that I still thirty minutes left, I leave with one more glance at John, I see him sleeping soundly. I get downstairs and make sure all the windows and doors are lock before I leave for the bus stop. When I exit the front door I see that the sun is still not that high. I sigh as I reach the bus stop. “This will be a long day. I can feel it.” The bus was slowly coming up, as it came up to a stop I see the black van turn onto the street with the bus on it. I quickly get on and sit down near the front and look out the window keeping an eye on the black van as it follows the bus to the school. The bus pull into the back of the school to drop us off. I see the black van turn onto the highway and disappears down the highway. The bus drops us off and I get out of there as fast as I can. ‘Shit I hope I don’t run into any of those idiots. I might not be able to control myself and not beating them up.’ I was lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice I bumped into someone. “Sorry.” in what should sound like John voice.

“It’th okay, I wathn’t paying attenthion anyway.” I hear a lispy voice. I look at him and notice that it is someone I know from a long time ago.

“Sollux.” I say under my breath? Letting my voice slip. He caught it right away and started to drag me to the nearest empty classroom. Which happened to be mine (John's) first class.

“Okay John I know you're a prankthter, but going to a voithe of thomeone I cared about ith not funny.” Sollux said looking at me with a death glare.

“I'm not fucking making fun of you.” my voice slipping even more. I see his eyes grow big as he says.

“Kk….?” 

“Yeah it's me.” I say moving and dropping my bag down at John's seat, then turning to Sollux.

“How are you here? I mean not in that thtupid pendent?” he asked moving towards me.

“Long story short, John broke the pendent, passed out. People are looking for it probably to you use for gog knows what. I took John place cause I didn't want anyone looking for John and wondering why he's not here.” I finished as the bell ring. 

Sollux looked at me and for a brief second I see his red and blue eyes, before they turn back into their hidden blue and brown eyes. “I'll find you at lunch. Just lay low for awhile. Don't fight anyone pleathe. I don't need any more headacheth. John’th bullieth hang out in the hallwayth during morning receth, lunch and after thchool. I would take back routeth.” He says as he leaves the classroom. 

I go to my seat and wait for this school day to be over and done. ‘Fuck. Why is this teacher going on about her weekend. Oh wait the others don't want to do the fucking work. Might as well do the work on it before these idiots get bored.’ As I work on the I notice that some of the students are passing something around. I see the teacher turn around and some of the students pull out a lighter and a piece of paper before putting in his pocket, then pull out his phone, text someone before putting it away. 

“Ms. Can I go to the bathroom.” He called out

“Yes you can go, just take a planner.” She said turning around pointing to the shelf with the planners. He gets up, walks grabs a planner and leaves.

‘If he comes back smelling like smoke, I'm leaving.’ I thought as I go back to work. Sometime later he comes back in. Ms. Long ignores him coming in and goes back to the lesson. Five minutes later an alarm goes off and the intercom says

“This is not a drill. I repeat this not a drill. There is a fire. Everyone report to their designated spots. This is not a drill.” They say.

“Okay everyone we need to leave the classroom.”Ms. Long says as she rushes over and grabs a folder and opens the door. “Hurry up everyone we need to leave.” 

I grab my back and shove everything into it and run out the door. We make it to our designated spots and I see smoke coming up from four or five different places in the school. 

‘It had to be that kid.’ I thought. I wait for the teacher to call our names, when Ms. Long gets to John's, I call out then I sit down on the ground and wait for this to be over and done with. A few minutes later and I'm joined by Sollux. 

“They're going to take uth home and there will probably be no thchool tomorrow.” 

“That would make sense, because they would probably light it on fire again if they didn't let us go home.” I sigh and stand up, hearing a ping come from the phone. I reach for and pull it out. I unlock it seeing that John is pestering me.

ectoBiologist [ EB ] started pestering ghostlyTrickster [ GT ] at 1:20 am

ectoBiologist [ EB ] ceased pestering ghostlyTrickster [ GT ] at 1:21 am

I instantly assumed that John was in trouble, if he couldn't even write me something.  “Shit. Sollux I need to go. John might be in trouble.” I said taking off running to the house.

“JOHN!! WAIT!!” Sollux yelled after me. I stopped and turned around and saw him running. “What if they are at the houthe, you thome form of backup. And if they’re not then we grab John and run.”

“I guess, but we better hurry. I don't want anything happening to him.”

“Lead the way.” 

“Sollux are the others still in this world or is it only you?” I asked as we ran to John's house.

“I'm not *pant* thure. After you *pant pant* dithappeared, everyone *pant pant* jutht went back to *pant* their own thing.” He said panting.

I slow down my run to a walk and ask. “Hey you alright?”

“Fine, jutht *pant pant* peachy. But theriouthly *pant pant* everyone went back *pant* to their own life. *pant* Thure we were thad that you were gone, but we move on onthe we *pant* found out that you wouldn't come back. *pant pant* I've lotht contact with almotht everyone, except Kanaya. *pant*” he explained.

“They actually cared about me. I find that very hard to believe. Sollux were about another block or two away from the house. Can you make it there without passing out, or changing forms?” I ask a little concerned.

“I thould be fine *pant*. Let’th get going. *pant*” He said and broke into a light jog to John's house.

“Well if you say so.” I say as I passed him and continue the way to John's house. ‘I hope my memory is right.’

In the black van

“Slick I don't think this smart.” Hearts says as pulls into the neighborhood that harbors John's house.

“Hearts I don't care. I got a message saying that Crowbar and Snowman are still alive. I'd rather they don't get involved with this. This is our hunt.” Slick says in the passenger seat.

“Slick we might be too late.” Droog says as he pulls up the infrared TV screen. “I'm seeing Two bodies in that house. Two more are showing up on radar and are running down the street. Possibly going to the house.” 

“Should I take care of the two coming down the street?” asked Deuce.

“No, you just sit there and fiddle with your puzzle. Hearts let's get out of here. If Crowbar and Snowman are in there, then they have the same goal as us.” Slick says rubbing his face.

“Boss the two wondering the first floor are leaving.” Droog said removing a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, then lighting one after he takes it out of the pack. 

“Let's go Hearts I don't need them seeing us.” Slick says as he watches the two boys run pass and towards the house. Hearts shifts the van into drive and goes down the road, just as the two figures leave the house and run the opposite way of them.

Back with Sollux and Karkat

“You thaw *pant pant pant* that right?” Sollux asked as we stop at the front door, he puts his hand on the wall to catch his breath.

“Yeah I saw that, but they didn't get off. Someone did just leave through the back door. Come on.” I say as I pull out the house keys and unlock the front door. I walk in and notice that kitchen back door's window has been smashed. “Fuck. Let's see if anything else was damaged. I'll check upstairs, you check everything down here. Don't use your psionics till I know everything if fine.” I say as I walk up the stairs to check on John and the rest of the house.

“Aye captain.” Sollux says as he lifts himself off the wall and inside the house he starts looking at everything.

I check John's room first. I see that his computer is on and his friend with the purple text is trying to message him. I notice that he's not in his bed. ‘Fuck. Where is he. If those fuckers I saw leaving fucking hurt him. I swear I'm going to…’ My thought are interrupted by a breath in the closest. I look over and hear it again. I move to the closest door and reach for the handle, but before I open the door move to where I'm behind it when it opens. Turning the knob, I swing the door open and John comes out tumbling with a loud squeak.

“Eeeek” John squeaks as he covers his head.

“John what in the ever flying fuck are you doing.” I say going into my normal scratchy voice.

“Karkat?” He asked as he removes his hand and lifts his head off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one will be up tonight or tomorrow, we get to meet Johnathan next time.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is everyone doing? good, that perfect. Well I have nothing other to say than, it's normal pov. Just go and rain hell on everything my little klouds.

“No it the fucking Easter bunny.” Karkat says, “Why the fuck were you in the closest John?”

“Well I woke up and saw that you weren’t there, so i started freaking out, then I saw your letter I was about to pester you, but I heard glass breaking downstairs so I quietly and quickly went to my closet. I heard them walking but they stop and then ran, I think back outside. I was so scared, you just weren’t here and I didn’t know what to do. Everything is so strange and my powers… I can’t, Karkat what is going on?” John said sounding very afraid. 

“It's fine okay. I told you to hide, and that's what you did. I’m sorry that I wasn’t here when you woke up, but I didn’t want anyone wondering why you weren’t at school.” Karkat said pulling John to his feet, “Did you hear anything from them?” 

“No I didn't. I was too scared to even let my breath out, let alone listen to what they were saying. I was trying so hard not to make any noise.” John said as he got up, “But I'm fine I didn’t hear anyone come up the stair till you did. I got scared when I saw that someone looked exactly like me. By the way why do you look like me?” John asked.

“ I use my powers and turn me into you, cause you were passed out from the pendent.” Karkat explained.

“Oh thanks. I guess, but I've could had said I was sick at home, I’d rather you be here when I woke up.” John said blushing and moving towards his bed, but tripping over his feet. Karkat moves to and catches John but falls with John on top of him between his legs. 

“John you can get off me.” Karkat says looking away from John, with a slight blush on his face. John scrambles to get off of Karkat.

“Sorry. I d-didn't mean to fall on you.” John stutters a blush very visible on his face.

“John it's fine. I'd rather you fall on me than get hurt.” Karkat says getting up, “I met an old friend in school, he's downstairs looking for any damages. You can go say hi while I change back into my regular human form.” as he takes off John's shirt.

“D-don’t start stripping in front of m-me.” John says blushing.

“Sorry I don't want to be in your clothes. If you don't like then leave fuckass, plus I had to do your stupid P.E class.” Karkat says, with the first part being sarcasm. John leaves the room and heads downstairs and sees a person leaving his Dad's work office.

“Oh hey John, nothing broken in that room, only the kitchen back door's glass. I can fix it before your dad comes home.” he says looking at you behind his 3D glasses.

“Ummm….” John pauses looking away, the blush still covering his face.

“I'm Thollux, Karkat’s old friend.” Sollux says, with a lisp then moving away from that room and sitting down on the couch.

“Oh.” John says then moves to the opposite side of the couch. John sits there thinking about Nanna’s story when he was young. He was thinking so hard that he did Karkat come down and start talking to Sollux. ‘I’m so confused. Everything feels different. Where is everyone? Why does Karkat look so different? I should be in his arms? Wait what happened to Jade?!?! Is Karkat mad at me?’ John starts to hyperventilate. Karkat notices this and tries to shake him out of it.

“John! Breathe.” he says. John slows his breathing down to normal, when he done, he looks at katkat and pulls Karkat to his face and hugs himself to Karkat’s chest. John starts to cry. “Shhhhh. It’s okay. Everything will be fine. John just breathe.” Sollux takes this moment to leave the two alone and heads to the ktichen. “You okay?”

“I’m so sorry. I’m sooo sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you. I’m sorry.” John says with tears falling down on his face, into Karkat’s chest.

“Shhhh. I am not blaming you for anything. It’s not your fault.” Karkat says while petting his hair. “I’m guessing you recall everything than” is was more of a statement than a question.

“Parts and parts are coming back to me.” John says moving away from Karkat.  

““Hey guys I need you in the kitchen.” calls Sollux from the ktichen

“Well what do you need us to do?” John asked walking into the kitchen with Karkat right behind him.

“Well I wath thinking that I could uthe my pthionicth and fix the glathh.” Sollux said, “Kk wath waiting for you to confirm the idea.” 

“I only said that because I don't those fuckers coming back again, which they probably will.” Karkat says.

“Umm…. Well if it will fix the window. I don't see why not…. to do it..” John said scratching the back of his head.

“Okay you two might want to leave the room, tho you don't get hurt. I don't need Kk killing me if you get hurt.” Sollux says cracking his knuckles and removing his 3D glasses, showing off his red and blue colored eyes.

Karkat growls at him before dragging John out of the kitchen and into the office. Karkat looks around and sees a desk and a grand white piano, he moves and sits on the desk with his arms cross. “John what do you remember?”

“What do you mean?” John asked back, moving towards the piano seat.

“Well you said that parts and parts were coming back to you. What do you remember?” Karkat says.

“From long ago and now.” John says looking out the window.

“Do you remember this?” Karkat says getting up and sitting next to John.

“Remember wha-.” John was cut off by Karkat kissing him. John’s eyes widen in surprise, but slide close as he kisses back. Karkat licks the seam of John’s, asking for entrance, he slowly opens his mouth and Karkat slowly sticks his tongue in, Him and John fight for dominance, Karkat wins and explores John’s mouth. They make out for a minutes before breaking off. Both John and Karkat are breathless. John’s face is bright red, Karkat has a slight blush on his face.

“Well then, I’m going to check on Sollux.” Karkat said getting up from the piano seat and heading towards the door. “Stay in this room till I come back.” Karkat closes the door and walks back into the kitchen, seeing Sollux having red and blue energy flowing and him in gray skin with his double horns poking out of his black mess of hair. “Sollux the glass is fix you can turn off the psionics.” Sollux doesn’t answer but instead his psionics just flare up even more. “Sollux!” Karkat can feel the psionics tearing his human disguise off. “Sollux!” Karkat says trying to get to him. By the time Karkat reaches, his disguise is completely off. Karkat seized Sollux and the psionics disappear, with a small crackle. Sollux’s eyes becomes clear, we'll as clear as red and blue can go.

“K...K?” He asked looking very confused. Sollux looks around before looking back at Karkat and seeing him with small candy corn colored horns, barely peaking out of his messy black hair, his sharp teeth poking out of his gray lips and on his gray colored skin. “Thit, thorry Kk, but the voice came back. They were thtronger thith time.

“It’s alright, you used alot of energy so why don’t you go home and rest. I’ll clean up whatever is left.”

“Yeah okay, thee you later then.” He says before leaving through the back door, human disguise on before he turns and leaves the property.

“Well fuck. JOHN!! YOU CAN LEAVE THAT ROOM NOW!!” Karkat yelled as he turned around and left the kitchen and moves to sit on the couch. Karkat forgets that his human disguise is gone, John walks of the office and sees Karkat with his back to him. John moves quietly behind the couch only to slip on the carpet. John makes a ‘oof’ noise at he hit his face on the carpet. Karkat’s ears twitch at the noise, then he turns his head towards the front door. His ears twitch again at the sounds two pairs of footsteps getting closers, and them caulking guns.

John gets up from the floor only to be jumped on by Karkat and him putting his hand of John’s mouth, then whispering. “There are two people with guns walking towards the house. I don't know who they're going for, you or me, but we should stay very quiet and stay away from any window or door. If you want me to I can sneak out and….” he interrupted but John trying to remove his hand away from his mouth and nose. “Oh sorry.” Karkat said removing his hand but still on top of John. John is coughing and trying to get his breath back.

“Kar…*pant*...kat. Don't kill them *pant pant* or anything. Let's just pretend we are *pant* not *pant pant* home.” John said after getting his breath back. 

“John they could see us through the window. If anything we should stay right here, at least until I feel their presents are gone.” Karkat says looking out the window, squinting then moving closer to John, almost like a predator guarding it's food.

“They're aiming right where our heads would be if we got up.” Karkat explained.

“Okay but do you have to sit on me?” John says as he tries to push Karkat off of him.

“John…” Karkat never got to finished because a gunshot was shot through the window and hit the wall right where Karkat’s head would be if he sat up, but instead he threw himself backward and pulled john on top of him. “Fuck shit fucking fuck shitbags.” Karkat swore as he looked pasted John to examine where the shot was in the stairs wall. “John are you okay?”

“AM I OKAY!!! YOU NEARLY HAD YOUR HEAD MMMMMFFFFFF!!!!” John was cut off when Karkat put his hand over John’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up John. We don’t need them coming over here.” Karkat looked at the bullet hole again and notice that the paint and the wood that made up the wall, was starting to decay, “Fuck.” Karkat flipped them both so that John was on the bottom again. “I'm trying to protect you. The bullets are laced in poison and probably stuff that can kill me. I'd rather that you'd be alive and me be killed. I swear if you get hurt again…” Karkat stops by putting his head on John's chest. His breath coming in hitches, almost like he was about to cry. Just as John was going to say something to make him feel better. Another shot was fired, and it was right above John's head, about three or four inches away. “Fuck!” Karkat spring ups and grabs and starts to run out the back door. Multiple shot are fired at them both, but Karkat moves them both out of the way. As they reach the back door and Karkat pushes John out as a last shot happens. There is a yell and a body hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closet jokes am I right, but as for the cliff hanger. I'm sorry for it. But I had to end it. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. don't hate me T^T


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back and not dead. Who reads these anyway. Well just go and cause mayhem my little klouds.

grimAuxiliatrix [ GA ] started pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ] at 11:56 am

GA: I’m So Sorry To Bother You At This Time, But A Friend Has Informed Me That Karkat Is Alive And Well.

GA: I See That You're Busy. I'll Leave This Chat Open When You Get The Change.

GA: One Last Thing. I Will Over In A Few Minutes To Check On Both Of You. I Do Hope That Won't Be A Problem. 

GA: Where Are My Manners. My Name Is Kanaya Maryam. One Of Karkat’s Oldest Friends. And As I Said Earlier I Will Be Coming Over To Stay For Awhile And I'll Leave This Chat Open For Later Use. John I Hope You Get Back To Me As Soon As Possible.

grimAuxiliatrix [ GA ] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist  [ EB ] at 12:03 pm

John got up to all fours from being on the pushed and saw the Karkat faced down with a puddle of blood pooling around him. 

“Karkat?” He pauses before reaching out to shake Karkat, “Karkat come on. Stop playing around.” John's breaths starts to hitch and tears start to form and drip down his face. “Please Karkat, wake up, please.” John is scared to move Karkat to have either him lose more blood or hurt him more. “Karkat I don't want to lose anyone else. Especially you.” John, still on his hands and knees, moves until he is right next to Karkat’s head, he leans down and kisses his forehead. John's moves back as he hears another gunshot. With tears flowing like a waterfall as another gunshot rang out, but it sounded not at the house. John moves towards Karkat and starts to cry harder. John closes his eyes and misses the symbol from the pendant, glowing above the two of them. John opens his eyes when Karkat starts to gasp and tries to roll over. “Karkat you shouldn't move.” he helps Karkat roll over his back.

“Shut up… ack…” He coughs up some blood before continuing, “Fuck. John I need to get to the bathroom, or I'm going to bleed all over this fucking floor.” 

John moves to stand, but Karkat grabs his hand and pulls him back down. “Karkat?”

“John shut the fuck up, I'm sensing three other people, the two from early and one more. The other two are running out the front door, the third one is walking in the house.” he whispers as John sits back down after grabbing the towel sitting on the washer and starts applying pressure to the wound. “Ahh,” Karkat hissed “Fuck John.” 

“Shhhh Karkat, this will hurt more if you move.” John reassured as he applied pressure, tears still falling down his face. Tears fall on Karkat’s face. He looks up and moves the arm that wasn’t being pressed down by the towel and wipes away the tears falling from his eyes. 

“John I'm not going to die. You can stop your crying.” he moves to wipe another tear, but turns towards the door when he hears footsteps get closer. Karkat nudges John's hands holding the towel away and slowly moves until he is in front of John. He knows that he is in pain, but he won't make a sound in order not to give them away. John holds his breath as footsteps get closer and closer up to the point where they stop right before the door. 

“Karkat, dear? Are you hear?” a lovely voice calls out, but doesn't show their face.

“K-kanaya?” Karkat calls out unsure. He still has him in front of John, just incase it wasn't her. The voice steps into the door frame and it shows a women with with fair skin and short black hair that frames her face to perfection. She was wearing black mary jane heels, a long flowing red skirt that had a white long sleeve button up shirt tucked into it. There was the symbol of the virgo on her left breast. She had an air of elegance around her that the rich would craved to have. 

“Karkat! What hell happened here?!” Kanaya said walking over but stops when Karkat starts growling and pushes John back more, he was being careful, just incase it isn't her. “Karkat? It's me. Look you can ask me anything.” She said moving a bit back to give you space or not to get blood on her shoes. 

Karkat doesn't say anything, but he does push John back some more, Kanaya seeing this she moved back out of that room. Karkat growling as she moves out of the room, still pushed John behind him. “John I don't know what she's going to do but run out the back door when I say so.”

“What about you?” John asked looking where she left then to the back door.

“I'll put up a fight.” Karkat says still looking where she left. 

“Karkat I know you may not trust me but, what if I showed you something that could change your mind.” the women said before walking back in the entrance, but instead of fair skin, she had gray skin and two horns poking out of her hair. They were mis matched, both coming up to 6 inches above her head. The one on her Left curved slightly as it went upward, but stopped at a curved point. The other horn on her right went upward and curved us well, except at the tip it went to a point then back downward and to the right, ending off not even an inch after ward. “Karkat see I'm not going to hurt you or John.” when she said John's name, Karkat bared his teeth threateningly and pushed John behind him. She sighed before rolling up her left sleeve and pulling out a piece of glass, before Karkat could do anything, she cut her wrist and out flowed jade colored blood. Karkat had a look of shock before the smell of her blood hit his nose, his face then turned into a look happiness.

“Kanaya. How did you find me?” Karkat asked, but still in front of John, waiting for a trap to spring on them.

“Sollux messaged me over pesterchum this morning around 9 o’clock.” She said ripping a piece of her shirt off and tieing it around the wound and ripping more of her shirt till it barely covered her breast. Karkat tries to move his injured arm in front of John, but as soons as he moves it he’s crying in pain and dropping to a lower crouch but still ready to fight if necessary. Kanaya seeing this tries to help him but stops when Karkat’s growling gets louder and John tries to pick him up to drag him out the door. “Karkat I just want to help you and John. The more you try to move the more the poison might spread.” John has a look of horror on his face, then he proceeds to push Karkat to the ground.

“John...what are you doing….? Get back to the door.” Karkat commanded as he tries to fight John off. John fights back until Karkat gives up and lets John push him down, then applying the towel that dropped to the wound, cleaning the wound. John moved his head till it was right next to Karkat’s ear.

“She not going to hurt us, well at from what I can tell.” John said looking at Kanaya, she was still on the floor looking at them but not moving towards them, if anything she was trying to fix her outfit to be less dissent.

“How do you know?” Karkat asked moving so less pressure is on the injury.

“The breeze told me.” John said looking at him with a smile.

Karkat was sitting up on the couch with John next to him and Kanaya in a chair across from them. Karkat was all bandaged up and the blood was cleaned up. Kanaya had changed her shirt to a simple long sleeve shirt and the a short sleeve shirt with a the Virgo symbol in a jade color, the short sleeve one was over the long sleeve shirt.

“Did you see anyone run away from the house as you came over?” Karkat asked moving to get a little bit more comfortable.

“Yes but I scared them off with my chainsaw before I had time to ask why they were here.” Kanaya said. taking off her shoes.

“You didn't kill them did you?” John asked moving some so Karkat could get comfortable. 

“Oh heavens no. I didn't even start my chainsaw, but I did pull it out when I saw a pair of horns go disappear behind a doorway and a bit of blood splash up. I was going to kill them for hurting either you or Karkat, but they ran as soon as I pulled out my chainsaw.” Kanaya explained. Karkat moved his uninjured arm over and John's shoulders and pulls him closer then leans on him relieving pressure off his injured shoulder. 

“Okay but for the real question. How did you find us?” Karkat asked her.

“Well as I told you before that Sollux contacted me earlier. He's been keeping tabs on John when he moved over here. He keep telling me that it's the one Karkat ran away with, but never believed it, till when Sollux that he has sensed and saw Karkat. Haven't seeing him since, well it's too long. He told me where John’s house is and told me get there before something bad happens. So I packed my bags and got on the soonest flight to Washington to get here. I did message John over pesterchum, Sollux gave me his chumhandle.” Kanaya explained. 

“Okay. Well how long do you plan on staying?” Karkat asked.

“Well, seeing on how the you're injured, and John's father doesn't know I am here.” Kanaya said, tapping the bottom of her chin, “I think I'll stay as long it takes for you to heal. Not to mention if those people came back, you or John are in no fit to fight.” 

“I can still fight, it's just clipped my shoulder anyway.” Karkat said.

“I know, but I'm just saying that you would be no condition to fight because you have have slower reflexes and would be in terrible pain.” Kanaya said.

Karkat notices that John hasn’t reacted to your conversation, thinking back, he didn't really react to you moving your arm around him. Kanaya notices John's eyes and how very unfocused they were. “Hey John.” Karkat said moving his uninjured arm and snapping in his face. John didn't respond to him, “John?” Karkat goes to move his hand in front of John's face when he closed his eyes and put his head on Karkat’s shoulder, falling asleep. “Hmmmm?” Karkat turns his head up and notices a slight breeze. “Hey Kanaya you should find a place to stay, here isn't a good place, seeing how John's house only has three room, and one is his dad's study. And I don't it would be smart for you sleep in either John's or his dad's rooms.”

“Yes your right. I'll find an inn to stay in. Contact me if anything happens.” Kanaya said getting up and moving towards Karkat and John. Kanaya bend down and kisses their foreheads before leaving out the door, but stops and turns at door. “Oh and congratulations on getting Jonathan back. Do create a pesterchum, I’d hate to bother John whenever I need to talk to you. I hope Rose is doing fine.”

Karkat looks down at John and sees his eyes were glowing. The winds pick up a little bit outside before dying down, the glowing in John’s eyes stop. “I should tell john about his powers when he wakes up. I guess I’ll go make that pesterchum shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh if you wanted to send me pics or anything my tumblr is shadowkeao

**Author's Note:**

> K: i'm back and i'll try to update every wee-  
> L: What she means is that she will update whenever I'm done editing. And considering me, that may be in 3 weeks or the very next day.   
> K: or the hour or so. i'm worst than hussie sometimes. killing characters destroying ships since 1999  
> L: Fixing grammar since whenever I gave a fuck  
> Hope you enjoyed see you next time with what ever the fuck their corrupted mind comes with!


End file.
